Of Cuts and Confessions
by Sorakitty
Summary: I was expecting Winry, Pinako, or maybe even teacher. But instead, the General, Roy Mustang himself, stood in the doorframe, looking quite embarrassed at that. //Slight angst and RoyEd if you squint. First attempt at Fem!Ed, Roy may be OOC//


**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue.

**A/N: **I wrote this awhile back, before Sora and I started writing together, so it kinda…well, just plain sucks. Also, it was originally called "Tainted Roses" and had lots more chapters, but I liked this one best and changed the title for obvious reasons (everyone would think I had some weird obsession with roses otherwise '). I was gonna post the oneshot that Sora wrote, but if I did, it would just make everyone sad. (Let's just say it involved lots of character death and emo-ness XD) So instead, enjoy my crappy yet fluffy oneshot! (Also my first attempt at fem!ed! Yay!)

Sora: Kitty, what're you doing up so late? Hey, is that a oneshot? Let me see!

me: No! Go away!! Sorry, gotta go!

* * *

**Title: Of Cuts and Confessions**

I awoke in a hard bed and covered in scratchy sheets, the bright, artificial light stinging my eyes. The nauseating scent of antiseptic burned my nose, and suddenly I found myself longing for the state of unconsciousness that I had been drifting in for so long.

I couldn't know exactly how long, but I supposed it must have been at least a day, since it had been pretty late when…. My thoughts trailed off. The subject was still too painful; especially since the wound was fresh. At that thought, my heart clenched in agony, and I couldn't hold on to the small tears that escaped in choking sobs.

I didn't like to cry, since it reminded me of how pitiful I was and felt, but my anger at my own vulnerability only made the tears come out with renewed force. I felt so pathetically weak, and the bandages wrapped around my head and torso, coupled with a sling for my left arm, only emphasized my frailty. As I continued to cry, thoroughly disgusted with myself, I heard a soft knock. A voice, barely audible, murmured from the other side of the door.

"Ed, are you awake? I'm coming in." Hurriedly I dried my eyes, hoping that they weren't as puffy as they felt. I couldn't recognize the owner of the voice right away, though I knew it was male, but relief washed over me as I saw the soft brown mop of hair on his head.

"Alphonse." I cursed inwardly when my voice cracked slightly, but tried to cover it up with a small smile. I didn't want my only relative to worry about me, especially since I knew how frantic a worried Al could be.

He seemed happy enough that I was awake, though I could see the sadness in his eyes when he tried to return my smile. "Sister, how are you feeling?" His voice was soft and gentle, at least, more so than usual.

"Great!" I was lying through my teeth, since my whole body felt like crap, but I couldn't stand to see Al so upset. My pain must have been obvious, though, when I tried to sit up in the bed and winced. Alphonse rushed to my side, supporting me with his arm.

"Edward Trisha Elric, lie back down now!" His mention of my middle name annoyed me, but I would've laughed at his tone if I wasn't so sore; he always was a bit over protective. In fact, he sounded almost angry. "You shouldn't try to move too much!" He lowered his voice a little, "Even older siblings need time to heal, Sister."

The sudden wave of misery in his words struck me with terrible force, as though he had raised his hand and done the same physically. I tried desperately to save the happy mood he'd been in before. "Al, I'm perfectly capable of sitting up. It's not like I'm fragile or anything." I rolled my eyes for effect and grinned slightly up at him. He responded by mimicking my actions. Obviously my façade didn't fool him.

"I know you're in worse shape than you let on," Got that right, Al. "But just because you think that I could do without the stress won't stop me from worrying." At this he grinned, proud that he could be as, if not more, stubborn than me.

I couldn't help but laugh, though it hurt my chest, because his smile was too contagious. After a few chuckles I had to stop though, because it really was starting to hurt then. I looked to my younger brother, silently asking him to act as though I were fine, that way I could do the same. His next words brought me out of my reverie; he shook his head as though denying my request.

"Edward, why did you go to see that monster _alone_?" Of course. No beating around the bush when it came to Al. I could feel the tears threatening to spill all over again. Luckily, Al had lowered his gaze when he had asked me his question.

I tried to control my shaky breaths as I thought of an answer. "I…I don't know. I guess…maybe I thought that he had changed. That he…." The sentence hung in the air, but I knew that Al already knew what I would say. I could tell from his incredulous gaze.

"Sister, you can't honestly tell me that you thought he _loved_ you can you? He was just using you…." His frame was wracked with his own sobs now, and I did my best to comfort him from my spot on the bed.

"I know that now…but I think I was just desperate for someone to love me…." Al raised hurt eyes to my own, "Love? Edward, you're my sister. I love you more than he ever could!" his voice cracked in his next sentence, "I was so terrified when I thought I had lost you…." Al started to sob again at the thought, and I sighed lightly.

"I know, but that's different, Al. You're my brother, that's a different kind of love." Al shook his head furiously. He'd never loved someone other than family or a friend; he just couldn't understand.

"It's not so different! It was very selfish of you to leave me alone like that!" I felt the stab his blunt words inflicted upon me, and I knew that I had been wrong to leave him out. "I'm sorry, Al. I just-" Before I could continue, there was another soft knock on the door. Al jumped slightly, still crying into my sheets, and I acknowledged the knock with a soft reply.

"Come in." I was expecting Winry, Pinako, or maybe even teacher. But instead, the General, Roy Mustang himself, stood in the doorframe, looking quite embarrassed at that. I raised a brow questioningly, but before either of us could speak, Al sprang from my side and ran out the open door.

"Alphonse!" I tried to call him back, but cringed when the effort earned me yet another sharp ache in my side; I must've broken quite a few ribs. The poor General seemed torn between helping me and remaining where he was; planted to the carpet with a light blush hidden behind his hair. I would've considered the confusion cute if I didn't have to put up with his lazy ass all the time.

Then, I noticed the large bouquet (can't believe I missed that) of multicolored wildflowers in his arms. I almost asked what they were for before he cleared his throat and raised his gaze to meet mine. "Full-…er…," Looks like he wasn't quite used to my femininity yet.

He seemed to fumble with words for a while before continuing, "I bought these for you." With that, he thrust the flowers into my open arms, all the while keeping his gaze trained on the floor.

"Um…thanks?" I looked to the flowers, thoroughly confused, but happy. I inhaled the sweet aroma wafting from their petals. Positively intoxicating. He seemed annoyed for a second. "What? Don't you like them? The store clerk said that girls love wildflowers!" I blinked at him for a second before laughing as hard as I could; clutching my side when it started to hurt.

Just the thought of the great General Roy Mustang, A.K.A. the womanizer of Central city, going out to buy _me_, of all people, flowers was hilarious.

At the sound of my laughter, his face took on a scowl. "What's so funny?" Obviously he'd expected a much different reaction. I stopped laughing so that I could breathe.

"Ha, I just can't imagine you buying me any flowers, let alone a bouquet. Besides, why did you need to ask help, bastard? Don't you buy flowers for your dates?" He fidgeted uncomfortably, looking totally embarrassed; a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"No." I stared at him, a bit shocked. How could he have never bought flowers for any of his dates? Wouldn't they get upset with him?

Before I could voice my surprise, he continued speaking. "It's just that, when I went out with someone they would always be pretty, young girls who had thought themselves in love with me." He paused, taking on a sheepish expression, "Besides, I never really liked _them_; I just thought them attractive."

I raised a brow skeptically; sarcasm coloring my voice. "Then why did you buy flowers for me? Do you like me or something, General bastard?" Now he looked truly embarrassed, the faint blush from earlier turning to full crimson.

"No, I mean…well…I…I thought that you need a few flowers to brighten up this room, that's all. Wildflowers are pretty." He kept his gaze averted and I laughed softly. "I know _they_ are, but I want to know if you think that _I_ am." He turned to glare at the amusement in my voice.

But suddenly, something changed. The heat left his cheeks and his frown became a smirk. I gulped at the sudden glint in his eyes; fear widening my own.

"Well, originally I wanted to get you roses, Fullmetal," I shivered at the sudden, sultry tone his voice had taken, "But I was afraid that you would forget that they had thorns and hurt yourself. Seeing as you're so delicate and helpless now." My fear dissolved at the hinting in his voice.

"Who're you calling- ?" The retort caught in my throat when he leaned in closer, placing his lips tenderly to my forehead. My lips opened and closed without sound; confusion coloring my face.

Time caught up with us when he finally pulled away, facing me with a strange look in his eyes. "I do like you, Edward." he whispered, his lips inches from my own.

But they were all I could focus on, and I closed my eyes and leaned into him; covering my barely contained joy with sarcasm.

"I already knew roses had thorns, bastard."

* * *

me: -pants- Well, I finally got Sora away from the computer, so here I am! –dramatic pause- Sorry for the OOCness of Roy, but I wasn't a good author at all back then…at least he was kinda in character at the end XD Anyway, please review! And constructive criticism is, as always, well appreciated! 


End file.
